For any given information space (e.g., a set of interconnected information objects, such as, a set of web pages or a set of other interconnected information objects) there usually exists a number of acceptable paths through the information space. For example, there usually exists a number of acceptable paths between any two information objects (i.e., any two “points”) in the information space.
As a specific example, consider a person (e.g., Johan) who wants to navigate from a personal finance page on Yahoo (information object A or “point A”) to a Britney Spears fan page (information object B or “point B”). While this can be accomplished directly through keyword lookup in an index (using, e.g., a search engine), an alternative is to find a page which connects both to information object A and information object B. While no such direct connection might exist, there is a likelihood that there are connections through several intermediary points in the information space. It is, furthermore, likely that there are several of these intermediary points, and that there can be multiple paths between information objects A and B.
What is desired, therefore, are systems and methods for providing a recommended path through an information space.